Saving Me
by Miyabata Keigai
Summary: Death and the Miser song-fic! My LA project! lol tell me what you think! Sorry to all Kouseiton'i Kunoichi Gaara/Kagome fans, but the ACTUAL story will come out soon, sorry! DISCLAIMER : DO NOT OWN SAVIN ME BY NICKELBACK OR DEATH AND THE MISER!


**

* * *

**

Saving Me

**Death and the Miser Advanced Project #2**

**A Song-Fiction written by twilightotaku**

**The Song: Saving Me, by Nickelback DONT OWN!**

**DOnt own savin me or death and the miser!**

**Prison gates won't open up for me,**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawling,**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Reflecting back on my life, I- pft, that sounded so cliché, but I'll continue nonetheless. In my entire lifetime, I've never been to prison; no, even when I was convicted, I was never found guilty. Though the first few convictions were difficult to escape, I managed, all my lonesome, all by my own two hands and feet.

**Well I'm terrified, of these four walls,**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in,**

**All I need is you,**

Opening my eyes, I looked around hesitantly- everything was blurred and disoriented. The room I was in was too dark for my taste; shadows danced around the room, as darkness reigned king in the dim room. Any grown man or boy would have scoffed and ignore and chalk it up as to hallucinations from eating cake before bed time, ignoring the shadows that practically radiated maliciousness. But I was different – terrified, I tugged the blanket tightly, shivering from the sudden almost non-existent chill that had enveloped the room.

The door burst open, and a skeletal figure stood there, half-hidden in the dark. Time seemed to freeze; I couldn't move, or call out. Scanning the room frantically with only my eyes, I looked desperately for something- no, anything, that could have 'banished' the sudden creepy chill that presumably would have left weathered soldiers quivering in fear.

**Come please, I'm calling,**

**All I scream, for you,**

**Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling**

My eyes continued to search, oblivious to the small, hideous creatures that were slithered into the room discreetly. Sudden, bright light shone into my eyes, and as I looked up, the light continued to blind me. There, on the ledge of the window, sat what looked to be a worn wooden cross. Screeching in my mind, I prayed, for the first time in my life.

My entire body suddenly felt like it was not my own- they turned slowly, dauntingly, not on my accord, to the dark skeletal figure that was in the shade. Attempting to glance back to the cross, I realized this _thing_ was impossible to get my eyes off. His hold was unceremoniously strengthened, and panic overtook my mind.

The evil, musty odour that had overwhelmed the room, that seemed to be there when I had awoken, became ten times as strong, leaving the air even mustier and putrid. What little light remained was nearly diminished so that over 2/3 the room was draped in shadows. The skeletal figure took a step forward, and the shadows danced to accommodate it, covering it, embracing it. The gremlins cackled gleefully, staring at me in anticipation as the skeletal figure, their leader, reached towards me, its hand outstretched.

**Show me what it's like,**

**To be the last one standing, **

**And teach me wrong from right,**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

The sudden chill disappeared as abruptly as it had arrived, causing me to stiffen in fear; what if something worse was coming? If the devil himself was to come for me, and not his missionary? Clenching my eyes tightly together, I nearly jumped from fright when a big, warm hand was pressed onto my shoulders. Turning cautiously, I was even more shocked to see what looked to be an angel, standing beside me, smiling assuredly.

_Leave this world; our Father has given you another chance. Come with me, to paradise, _the angel's smooth voice resounded. I stared at the angel for a bit longer, before her words registered in my mind. She was allowing me to... go to heaven? It was an opportunity that I would definitely take, but to what consequence?

**And say it for me, say it to me, **

**And I'll leave this life behind me,**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

_Leave behind your earthly possessions, and you shall be granted eternal life, beside our Father and His Son,_ the angel explained, staring at my face intently. Licking my chapped lips, I mulled over the idea in my mind. Really, it should have been a no brainer, but I had put everything in my life towards my "earthly possessions". Passing a fleeting look from the skeletal leader then to the angel, my doubt was enough for the angel to see my reply, apparently, or she would not have stared pityingly at me.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me,**

**With these broken wings I'm falling,**

**And all I see is you,**

As soon as she arrived, she had disappeared, leaving me alone with the shadows, the leader, and his gremlins, whom all climbed towards me eagerly, each holding either a large pouch of gold, or a weapon of some type. _Fine,_ I thought bitterly, glaring at the spot in which the angel had previously inhabited. _Who needs heaven...? I mean..._ my thoughts trailed off miserably, as I realized the special circumstance that I was in. So caught up in my self-pity, I didn't notice the angel's presence linger where it had once stood.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me,**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,**

**And oh I scream for you,**

_CRACK_! The echo resounded, strangely sounding like an egg on glass. Snickering, the little demons pointed at the window, mocking my confused look. Ignoring them, I turned, and saw at least a dozen eggs were cracked on the window; obviously, either the kids are just bored, or the town really doesn't like me. Turning back to the leader, I stared at him apprehensively, as if that would speak of his next move. He glided closer to me, so quiet that a whisper of cloth was like a herd of stomping horses in comparison. My body stiffened, ready to run at any second, though I knew I couldn't; I've been bedridden for God knows how long, anyways.

**Come please, I'm calling,**

**And all I need from you,**

**Hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling**

Biting my lip, I yelled out in my mind, praying, begging, for a chance to escape hell. Oh yes, I knew it was coming... Completely oblivious to the angel's strengthening body beside me, I stared at the leader with wide, terrified eyes. The skeletal figure had dark holes for eyes, and petrified my even more. The room's chill increased, and goose bumps rose on my skin, causing me to shiver in fear and unease. The little demons guffawed at my obvious show of fear, but I didn't care. No, I just hoped that I would not burn in Hell.

**And say it for me, say it to me,**

**And I'll leave this life behind me,**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**I'm falling**

The angel's presence was still unknown to the leader, the gremlins, and myself, which could later be accounted for as a curse or a blessing. Smirking wickedly, the leader brandished an arrow, whispering a few last words barely audible.

"Now, now, Miser, you have lost your chance for 'eternal life'" he spat out the last part, and soldiered on. "Hmm... I've been informed that you have been a very bad man, stealing, betraying, money laundering, and being plain old mean, along with countless other offenses. I know the _perfect_ place for you, "he purred, his voice striking a fear so true and unyielding that I nearly wet my pants.

He struck the arrow towards me, muttering under his breath in an ancient tongue long forgotten by man. That one, single moment would be forever engraved in my mind. The angel had finally revealed herself, causing the skeletal leader to curse very vulgar profanities, but it was too late. Instead of sending me to the Seventh Layer of Hell with his little curse, we are forever entombed in this work of art. No man, no God, will ever be able to free us. We are known, as Death and the Miser.


End file.
